Looprevil
Looprevil is the eighteenth map in the Zombies series, and the first to not include Average Zombies at all. Looprevil is based in a Group 935 facility in Europe, where the Japanese scientists were testing the effects of Element 115 on plant life, causing a tree to grow to immense size. However a fail safe was activated, causing all fire-related enemies to appear in the event that the tree grew too large. It was released on May 14th 2012. It includes a new perk called Retardent Slush, which renders the drinker invulnerable to fire until it dims after taking around about 1000 fire damage from a Hellhound's explosion or the Napalm Zombie. Overview Players will start in the main Japanese esque hut, with a perk machine in the starting room. It does not require power, but requires four buttons in the starting room to be activated. The first time will be random, however it will follow a specific order after the first go. The order is as follows: *Quick Revive *Juggernog *Speed Cola *PhD Flopper *Stamin-Up *Deadshot Daiquiri *Pyromaniac Pop *Scavenger Soda The other Perks require the Random Perk Bottle to obtain. The entire map is the lake, and the grass sorrounding the giant tree. The map has 9 Mystery Box spawns, one of which is the Wonder Sale Box. The Napalm Zombie is quite unique in Looprevil, as they appear in their own special round. Five will appear, and all will slowly approach the group. However, if killed near the tree or in the hut, the tree will begin to set on fire. The only way to stop the flames from spreading is by chucking four grenades into the water, causing a massive splash which stops the spread. There are grenades located in the first room for 350 points. If the fire reaches the tree tops (after 45 seconds), everywhere will be set on fire, with the lake being the only safe place, power-ups won't drop, the Mystery Box will spawn in the fire rather than the lake, the Pack-A-Punch machine will be disabled, and Zombies will go out into a sprint. If the Tree is not set on fire during the round, Max Ammo, Bonfire Sale and Random Perk Bottle will drop. The Map is generally considered a 'hit and miss' due to the unpredictable nature of the Napalm Zombies. Elemental Ascendance Looprevil plays a promiment role in the A Universe Splintered finale Elemental Ascendance. It is revealed that the Great Tree is under constant action as the Locust Horde and the Undead Armies combat against one another for control of the Moon and that particular section of Europe. During the Reaver flight, the battle can still be seen going on and Deathwing is impaled by Locust Harpoons stationed at the ground. Once he is impaled, the group goes down to keep him in place as the Zombies and Black Dragons launch and all out attack on the position. NZP Survival It is said Looprevil will make some sort of appearence, whether it will be in mention, picture or actually present is unknown. Trivia *'Looprevil' is Liverpool spelt backwards, which is the Author's hometown. *Looprevil was originally considered the most disliked map from Dawn of a new Dusk from the Author, and was considered to be just a map to bridge the gap between Concurrent Demise/Sacrificial Night and L.U.N.A.R. Later on this opinion was changed and Looprevil was planned to make a major appearence in A Universe Splintered. Category:Gruntijackal Category:Gruntijackal's Maps Category:Non-Canon Category:Shinin no meiyo